


You are beguiling me

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day7It started with the two sitting opposite each other, but the distance between them diminished as the evening progressed.It was neither the oysters or the chili, nor the chocolate that made Gabriel horny.All it took was a look into his wife's fawn eyes, which shone even more intensely in the light of the candlesto elicit a happy and contented sigh.





	You are beguiling me

Granted, Eva groaned a little annoyed, as she sat on the laptop and researched for their first challenge. Praise-kink, Body Swap, Aphrodisiacs or Incest were available.

Her husband carried Eva on his hands every day, secondly, she would feel stupid to herself if he did that, and for the third, she would not do that for the same reason.

The second choice ... Eva did not see any charm in her husband putting on women's clothes and behaving like a woman. On the contrary, it would be funny, if not ridiculous. On the other hand, she already felt a bit like a man when they were in their game and the strap-on was used. But that was a different story.

The Incest theme fell flat anyway, leaving only the aphrodisiac things.

Of course, she had heard that some of the foods should have this effect.

Oysters - rich in zinc, are said to increase the sperm count, rich in omega-3 fatty acids and thus good for the brain. And the brain is the biggest pleasure organ of a human being.

Bananas - rich in vitamin B and potassium. So, good for the production of the sex hormone.

Vanilla - increases blood flow to the genitals ...

But you would not achieve that if you eat it once.

'The ancient Romans preferred such exotic aphrodisiacs as hippos and the eyeballs of hyenas, and traditional Chinese medicine propagated the use of rare delicacies such as rhinoceros.'

What the Chinese still did anything else, Eva did not want to know and clicked on.

 

But aphrodisiacs did not necessarily have to be food, she noted in the next article.

'Adult films are the epitome of the artificial aphrodisiac.'

Eva laughed when she read that. Sure, a porn now and then and the party really rocks. But in order for the two to really rock the party, there was no need for a sex movie.

'Teasing.' Yes, Eva was a professional in that and that's why she knew it worked. A constant stream of starts and stops. Here a touch and there a caress. Again and again, until he begged.

"Sure, sex talk," she mumbled in a low voice.

Sex is a sensual experience that appeals to the sense of hearing, which is another way to stimulate a body. Also, hearing what your partner is trying to do to you while it is happening can shoot a charge in the brain like nothing else.

The best aphrodisiac for Eva was her husband and that's why she closed the laptop because she knew what to do.

 

Despite everything, she had a sudden desire for oysters. And so she did not think long, went to the fishmonger of her confidence, made a short detour to her job to borrow a protective glove from the kitchen and hurried to be back home before Gabriel. There she put her head first in one of the cookbooks and prepared everything for the evening.

Not a second too early, she heard the door with a bang in the lock and had to smile.

"Honey, I'm home!" Gabriel greeted her and conjured five pieces of red roses, he had hidden behind his back, while he pressed Eva with the other hand and kissed tenderly.

Frowning, she stroked his hair and noticed that they were sticking.

"Dean, that dumbass could not open the bottle of apple juice, and then suddenly it did. Guess who he doused with it. I go shower now."

With a renewed kiss, he said goodbye and Eva rubbed her hands because she had some time left.

She put the camera on and put on the protective glove. With a sharp little knife, she opened the oysters, emptied the excess salt water from the top shell, enjoyed the good quality of the shiny sea animals, arranged everything on the ice, set it on the table and turned on the camera.

Still armed with the chain glove and the knife, she grinned.

"Hey boys. We have the topic 'aphrodisiacs' and I promise you that not only the chili will be hot."

 

Gabriel sniffed when he returned, only with a towel around his hips. He was astonished because they had never had such exquisite dinner.

From his questioning expression, Eva realized he was wondering if he had forgotten something, but she shook her head and smiled at him. Then she pointed to the camera and he understood.

"Guys," he greeted, raising his hand before kissing Eva again and then sitting down at the table and giggling. "If I had known that we had a high visit, I would have changed my clothes."

He had to admit that looked delicious, what his wife had conjured up. When he ate the first, he coughed briefly.

"Chili," she laughed and stood up to pat him on the back.

"Yummy," he replied, reaching for it again. Not only very nice to look at, but it also tasted good.

But his wife was a cook. It would have surprised him if it had been different.

By candlelight and with a glass of wine, they looked in love while they sipped the oysters and occasionally laughed at the sounds.

For dessert, there was chocolate mousse. Guaranteed an aphrodisiac.

It started with the two sitting opposite each other, but the distance between them diminished as the evening progressed. It was neither the oysters or the chili, nor the chocolate that made Gabriel horny. All it took was a look into his wife's fawn eyes, which shone even more intensely in the light of the candles to elicit a happy and contented sigh.

When he felt her warm hand on his naked knee, something already stirred under his towel. And when she put her hand on the back of his neck to pull him to a loving kiss, the soft moaning of the happiness hormones that flooded his body could not be suppressed.

"Would you please clean up, I have to go to the bathroom."

_'Sure, make me horny and then disappear again ... '_

When she got up, he looked a bit disappointed but started to work.

"So, you peeper, now you see a loving and obliging husband, who does the housework even after a hard day at work," he mumbled into the camera and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Come to the bathroom and take the camera with you!" She called after a few minutes and Gabriel was a bit confused at first, but immediately followed her instructions.

In the meantime, Eva had lit a few tea lights, turned on soft music, and had let in the bathwater on which there were some rose petals and to which she had added some vanilla oil.

As Gabriel opened the door, the pleasant scent rose to his nose. With a movement of her index finger, she waved him closer and he almost forgot to put the camera away. With a few steps, he was with his wife and immediately began to undress her.

The state of his arousal rose with each button of her blouse, which he opened with slightly trembling fingers, stroking it over her shoulders and immediately kissing every inch of her bared skin.

A beautiful white lace bra had appeared and even if he would have caressed her even longer, he could not wait to see the associated lower part and fumbled impatiently on her pants. He slipped to his knees and helped her remove the disturbing piece of fabric before slowly stroking her feet up with both hands, then burying his head in her lap, inhaling her scent deeply.

That was it. That was the aphrodisiac that melted all the fuses in him. The scent of her femininity, her arousal. Smiling, she stroked his head while he clutched her butt and did not even want to get up. Growling like a dog, he pulled his teeth on her underpants before gently flicking them against her skin and getting up.

After taking a step back, he looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her auburn hair fell in light waves over her shoulder and gave a fantastic contrast to her white lingerie. He could do it all day. Just look at his wife.

 

A faint red glow appeared on her face as her husband studied her so intently. Her heartbeat increased immediately and she smiled slightly at him.

Gabriel took another step toward her, placing his hands on her hips and groaning as their pelvis touched. His hands moved higher until they finally reached her face. Tender fingers caressed her cheek, gliding gently over her closed eyelids and a thumb gently pressed to her lips.

Eva opened her eyes, which she had unconsciously closed and looked into the amber, loving eyes in which she had so often lost herself. A happy sigh escaped her and smiling, she returned that look. Her hand moved to his neck, pulling him closer until her forehead rested against each other.

"I love you," he breathed close to her ear and kissed the spot on her neck, which elicited a slight gasp.

"I love you," she whispered back, sending her hands on the soft yet strong body of her husband.

Again and again, their lips met, again and again, their tongues danced.

With one hand, Gabe nimbly opened the bra, stroked it tenderly over her arms and threw it into the sink. He knelt down again, and Eva was willing to take off her underpants.

If it had been unthinkable until three years ago, now she looked directly into the camera and winked briefly. She loved to play.

And again he pressed his face into her lap, took a deep breath and felt himself getting even harder. With every passing minute, he had the feeling that he was about to explode.

He could not help it, he had to taste. Slowly he reached out his tongue, licked carefully over her sensitive areas and had to grin slightly as the handle in his hair strengthened. Again and again, he teased the little bud between her legs, felt it swell up. Eva closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She would not ask him to stop because it just felt too good. And Gabriel did not think to stop, because for him it was one of the best feelings to give satisfaction to his wife.

She spread her trembling legs a little further to give him more access. Her husband immediately accepted the invitation and sank two fingers in her wet cave, causing her to gasp again. His efforts became faster and faster, and he was rewarded with the sounds he loved so much.

Gabe could not help himself and put his own hand around his throbbing, almost painful erection to get rid of the pressure that robbed him of his mind.

With a cry, Eva came and leaned breathlessly on his shoulders and almost at the same time Gabriel poured himself into the towel. Slightly dizzy, she helped her husband get up and even though his face was wet with her pleasure juice, she had to kiss him.

With red cheeks and wobbly legs, Gabriel switched off the camera before settling into the warm bath, placing his head against his wife's chest, enjoying her gentle strokes and affectionate words.

 

next work ... 

day 8

**Fisting**

Dean/Cas


End file.
